yooka_layleefandomcom-20200222-history
Tribalstack Monument
The Tribalstack Monument is an enormous tower located on the Northwest side of Tribalstack Tropics, and it's available once Yooka and Laylee expand the first world. The Tribalstack Monument can be seen from almost anywhere in the level. Maps Points of interest First floor On the bottom floor of the tower, there are two paths. One leads into the interior, and another path is a hill that leads to the second floor. Second floor The duo has the choice to go either left (west) or right (east). Going to the left leads them to the left-side entrance of the third floor. Going right leads the player to the fifth floor. Third floor Upon arrival from the left, there is a platform with a button that does not have to be Buddy Slammed, but can be pressed by standing on it. A tilted platform will slowly rotate around the middle platform while the button is pressed. This allows the duo to access either the third floor's left-side entrance, front-side entrance (which leads to the fourth floor.) The tilted platform can also lead the duo onto the West-side floating islands. There is a floating island that can be accessed through the tilted platform. All that the island contains is a Berry Bush with Splashberries. The tilted platform can also lead the duo to the back side of the third-floor. The back side of the third-floor contains a friendly Mr. Blowy that needs water from the nearby Splashberry. Going further through the back side is an unknown entrance. Fourth floor The fourth floor is accessed through the third floor's front-side entrance. The fourth floor is just a platform that contains bridges that lead onto some floating islands that eventually connect onto Nimbo's Mountain. Fifth floor The fifth floor contains Tribalstack Tropics' Kartos Challenge is found. Continuing the path are numerous wind Mr. Blowys, and the Metal Yooka ability is needed in order to pass by it. The path will lead the duo to some Smiley Platforms, which will take the duo to a door that leads to the sixth floor. Sixth floor (top floor) The sixth floor contains Blastooie looking at a four-sided Mr. Blowy. To the right of Blastooie is a Totem that activates Smiley Platforms. These smiley platforms take the duo to the top of the top floor's dome. Top floor's dome The very top of the dome contains a Power Extender above a hole. The hole leads back to the sixth floor. West-side floating islands The west-side floating islands are accessed from a rotatable tilted platform found on the third floor. These floating islands have a Caged Pagie. The Pagie will ask the duo to go through numerous hoops which will cause multiple more floating islands and hoops to appear. If the duo passes through every single hoop, the cage will open, allowing the duo to collect the Pagie. Collectibles Pagies * Complete the Kartos Challenge. Power Extenders * On the top floor's dome, a Power Extender is hovering about the hole in the dome. Minigames * Kartos Challenge Gallery Artwork Screenshots TribalstackTropics_1920x1080.jpg TribalstackRing.png NoButton.png|A Tilted Platform on 3rd Floor monument.jpg Animated Tribalstack_Monument_Gif.gif Trivia * In the Alpha version of the game, Vendi was originally located on the second floor of the Duke's Temple. It was revealed during the Gamescom trailer that she was moved to the second floor of Tribalstack Monument, but in the final version of the game, she was moved back to her original location on the second floor of Duke's Temple. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Tribalstack Tropics